The Experiment
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: This is a story about Attia, a girl who had grown up with the marines. She is quite sure the marine way is the right way, but when she comes across with the straw hat pirates she starts to question the way of the marines and learn the truths about her past. SanjixOC I don't own one piece just my characters, please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes İ know before ****publishing new stories I should finish the ones I started.. But I really got excited about this idea so sorry :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes and enjoy! ^^ **

The Straw Hat Pirates. Today, this was the only thing you could hear at the Marine base. İf you ask me I say they were overdoing it as always. I walked towards the board the wanted posters were hanged. There were many but I was only interested in 3 of them. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin. They were getting rather famous. First they got away from the marine stronghold that was impossible to get out then they stood up against the world government. No normal human being would do that but of course these were all rumors. I had no idea if they were true or not but most of my fellow marines believed them.

That's why they were going crazy today. We were told that today we were going to pursue these famous Straw Hat Pirates. I was okay with that. Since İ was a kid it was always the same. Running and pursuing pirates trying to catch them. Sometimes wining and sometimes losing. I smiled looking at Monkey D. Luffy's face. It would be awesome if İ was the one to catch him.

Now if you're wondering who İ am my name is Attia. Just plain old Attia nothing else. I have red short hair and blue eyes my body is more muscular than most girls since we were always chasing after pirates that was necessary. I love to fight and kick ass other than that…umm…well…nothing. Just a plain 18 year old fighting against pirates.

"Hey Attia! Move your ass do you want to be left here?"

İ smirked as İ saw Derek walking towards me. He had black hair and brown eyes and he was the only one that looked calm as me. I guess he wasn't too enthusiastic to pursue these "Straw Hat Pirates".

"You know that I won't be left here. Without me you guys are nothing." I said playfully hitting him with my elbow when he walked past me. He just raised his eyebrow and gave me his "are you serious" face.

"Just move already red hair."

We quickly started to walk pat the halls. I frowned when he called me "red hair" everybody called me that and I hated it. It was like I was one of the "red hair pirates" that was one of the strongest pirate crews out there.

We boarded the ship and head off to pursue and capture the Straw Hat Pirates. There was 6 more ships with us reminding me that this was a serious mission. It wasn't so hard to spot them from the looks of it they couldn't care less about us. That kind of annoyed me, yes they might be strong but the marines were strong too. Well.. I was anyway. We formed a circle around their ship and pointed the cannons towards them. I smiled; they were going to have trouble getting past us.

I was assigned to one of the cannons too now all of us were waiting for the orders to shoot. My hand was itching with excitement. Just when the commander was going to give us the signal to shoot a sudden fog fall upon us. Now none of us could hear the pirates. I cursed underneath my breath. This was the pirated doing there was no way fog could fall so easy. All of the marines were in panic not knowing what to do.

I leaned over the ship with all this commotion they could easily get past us. I sighed. This was the most horrible things about marines they got scared easily. Then suddenly it happened, for a quick moment I could see the ship. The ship of the straw hats. But there was no way we could get them now. Until I could tell our commander they would be long gone. So I did the most logical thing a marine could do. I jumped off our ship hoping to reach the other straw hats ship I saw for a brief moment. It was a dangerous gamble but it was a one in a lifetime opportunity. And well.. I was kind of curious of what these so called straw hat pirates were.

I had a den den mushi with me so if anything happened I could call them. When my feet could feel the ships wooden floor I was relieved. I could have actually died. I hit my head; I should really stop doing such life threatening things.

I quietly crawled on the enemy ship. I could hear voices coming from the deck. I took in a deep breath I could feel my heart hammering my chest if I got anymore nervous it would probably explode. What if all the rumors were true and they tried to kill me? Or torture me. They were pirates after all. When I got close enough to hear the conversation I stopped.

"…You're soo smart Nami-swaann!"

"Well I am the world's greatest navigator after all."

One man and one woman I counted. There were 8 straw hats one of them was a new recruit. If they were really strong as I was told they could easily turn me into marine soup! _Yep I'm turning around that's enough of pirate pursuing for me. _I was just about to crawl back where I came from I bumped into something. It was soft and hard at the same time. The softness felt like some kind of fabric. Like the fabric they make pants out of. I gulped slowly looking up. It was a man. I couldn't really see his face because of the fog the only thing I could see was an evil smirk.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a deep voice.

"Ah.. don't mind me I was just going.." I said making an awkward smile. I always did that when I thought I was about to die. When the man didn't move I decided to crawl past him.

"So ahem..have a nice day."

But just when I was about to go past him I felt a cold metallic thing on my neck. It was probably a sword. I was totally about to die.

"Get up." He said.

I did what I was told. I wasn't that stupid if you don't count the time I jumped out of a ship that was like 10 minutes ago. The only thing I was happy about was the fog lifting. At least I could see this persons face now. But my back was still facing him.

"Turn around."

I slowly turned around trying not to cut my neck. Now I could see the cold metallic thing was a katana. I suddenly froze. A katana? Only one person used katana on this crew. And he didn't use one he used 3.

"What are you waiting for? Turn around already?"

I could hear the impatience in his voice. But I really really did not want to see the man that had capture me. I already had my guess of who it was but there was no other choice then to face him. İ turned around and saw that I was right.

Before me was Roronoa Zoro. The pirate hunter that turned into a pirate himself. I smiled at my situation. It was going to be hard to get out of this one.

**And cut! The first chapter might be kind of slow and boring but I promise to improve it later on :D Please tell me what you thought about the story and feel free to give me some advice. Until next time byee ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it ^^ so like always sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was excited because the man who stood in front of me was Roronoa Zoro and when I tell everybody that I have met Roronoa Zoro I was going to be so freaking popular. Of course if I survived that much.

Then I mentally slapped myself. This was dangerous I shouldn't forget about that and it was about to get more dangerous since Roronoa was now taking me to the deck. He didn't look like he was going to kill me but who knows maybe if I accidentally sneeze bam! My head was gone. I shivered with the thought of that happening.

"What are you doing here?" said Roronoa then sighed "You're just a kid."

Did that moss-head just call me a kid? I was a freaking marine I wasn't just playing dress up. I frowned trying to hold myself to not punch him. Pirates were just idiots that underestimated everyone. I glared at him.

"Don't underestimate marines. You'll get your ass kicked Roronoa."

He raised his eyebrow, slightly smirking. "Are you going to be the one kicking my ass?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

We didn't talk after that but I had a feeling he was just mocking me. But it would really make me happy to erase that smirk with my fist. Then we stopped the blade of his katana slightly cutting my neck making it bleed. I didn't care too much tough it was just a little scratch.

"Hey guys I found an intruder."

7 heads were now staring at me. I could see the confusion in their eyes. I was glad I knew almost every one of them this meant there wasn't going to be any surprises.

"Who are you?"

My eyes widened it was straw hat Luffy. The straw hat Luffy that everyone was talking about. I was going to be so popular when I returned. They would call me the girl who met Straw Hat Luffy and not red hair. Of course if I survived.

"I'm a marine," I said and added gaining my confidence. "I came to capture you."

_ What did İ just say?_ did I just said that I was going to capture him. I'm an idiot. Well there was no turning back now. The whole crew started to laugh except for Straw hat. I lifted my eyebrow, why wasn't he laughing? Did he take my threat serious? Oh my god. If he did I was dead.

But then he started…smiling? I blinked a couple of times. Yes, he was definitely smiling and not one of those "mocking smiles" . It was a genuine smile and it covered his entire face. He didn't look dangerous at all. Then he pointed at Roronoa that was now putting his katana back in its place.

"If you beat him I'll fight you."

The straw hat said what now? He was kidding right? And I wasn't the only one responding like this the whole crew was in shock. Sure maybe I could defeat Roronoa I had the skills to do so. But fighting with a man that had a 300.000.000 bounty was beyond me.

"Luffy have you lost your mind?" said a girl that was cat burglar Nami. Then a blond guy that I recognized as Black leg Sanji interrupted holding Luffy by his collar.

"Are you an idiot you shitty rubber! She's a girl!"

A girl. I haven't been called that for a while, if you were a marine you had no gender. Even I forgot that that I was a girl since my appearance wasn't so feminine. Then Straw hat pointed at me trying to speak while Sanji was shacking him.

"B-But she said she came here to capture me."

"Even so she's a girl you idiot!"

That made me smile. Being called a girl and trying to prevent her to fight. It was a nice feeling indeed but it was a luxury that I didn't need. I held out my tonfa guns if I gave up a chance like this it would be a disgrace.

"I except."

Now everybody was looking at me. I could guess what they were thinking, _Is this girl an idiot? _I guess I was. Sanji looked at me but I couldn't figure out what kind of look it was. It was something between empty and caring. Then he looked at Roronoa.

"You shitty swordsman if you hurt a woman I will kill you."

Roronoa glared at him and suddenly pointed his katana towards me.

"You do understand this is a duel?" he said with a serious face. "I won't go easy on you like that curly eyebrows over there."

I could hear Sanji yell something like "Who did you call curly eyebrow you moss head!" but both of us were too busy glaring at each other. Did he think I was a moron? Of course I knew this was a duel. Finally I smirked at him.

"Like I said it will be my pleasure to kick your ass."

Roronoa was going to have quite a shock when he saw my fighting style. I put my guns back in to its case. I knew they were going to be useless against a swordsman. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you putting away your weapons?"

"My weapon is my body."

* * *

I swear these guys are idiots. They formed a circle around me and Roronoa, each of them had newly made popcorn. What was this a movie or something? I could hear the whispers forming around them.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Nami to Nico Robin. She just shrugged.

"Zoro's win is almost guaranteed."

I kind of got depressed about this. The whole crew thought the same thing and they were slowly sucking my confidence. Except for Straw Hat he was rather calm and observant. I took in a deep breath think about my advantage. 1 he didn't know how I fought, 2 Sanji was still threatening him so he will go easy on me. But frankly Roronoa didn't look like the type that will go easy on people.

When he suddenly charged at me, I knew that we had started our fight. I dodged out of his way looking at him noticing something different.

"I thought you used 3 katanas?"

"Only if I need to."

So he was really going easy on me. That was just humiliating. I clenched my teeth and ran towards him. When I saw that he was doing the same swinging his katana, I smiled. At the last moment I jumped onto his katana dodging his attack when I landed behind him he was too surprised to do anything. I used this to my advantage and kicked him in the back making him stumble forward. I chuckled.

"I told you not to underestimate marines."

He looked at me half amused. "You stepped on my katana and jumped like it was a tree branch or something. How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I shrugged and continued "If I were you I would use all of my katanas."

I could hear the straw hat pirate crew gasping with amazement making my confidence return. Sure the fight had just started but my skills in fighting were to die for. At least that was I thought. I could see Zoro smirk and took out his katanas putting one in his mouth. Finally I could see the real Roronoa that everybody was talking about. I stretched my arms and legs then smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

**And cut! Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think about the story :D until next time bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit,_ I thought to myself and jumped to the left nearly dodging Roronoa's attack. We were fighting for about 10 minutes and I was already panting. I knew my limit was near and if I couldn't find an opening I was done for. But I was still proud of myself I did land a few punches on him. But it wasn't close to enough.

_Damn, I just need one opening!_ I turned around noticing that the attack I dodged hit the mast of their ship. My eyes widened and my pulse quickened. There was a huge cut in the mast. If that had hit me… no I didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey Zoro bro don't harm the ship idiot!" yelled that the man I recognized as Franky.

"Ah sorry," Roronoa said then turned to me smirking. "I didn't think she would dodge it."

My blood froze with that answer. He was actually trying to kill me! Okay to be honest I didn't actually think that he was trying to kill me. But then again this was a duel. Until one of us fall there would be no winners. Well I was a marine after all why would he _not _try to kill me.

I acted quickly. It was now or never. If I didn't hit him with my attack I had no chance. That opening was my only survival. He was surprised when I acted before him but I used that as my advantage. I jumped and landed behind him just when I was going to attack him I felt pain then the blood that was flowing down. Roronoa was holding one of his katanas on my neck stopping my attack. _And I was so freaking close!_ Thank god the cut wasn't too deep.

"And what do you think you're doing marine girl?" he mused.

I snorted. "You shouldn't talk during battle."

I backed away a little trying to get far as possible from his katanas. He shrugged and gave me another creepy look.

"I think it's time to finish this off," he said simply.

I wanted to tell him he was an asshole but frankly I didn't think it was the right time to do that.

"Oi marimo! What do you think you're doing!" yelled Sanji from the corner. There were a few more rejections coming from the straw hats. Seriously what was wrong with these pirates I was an enemy they shouldn't try to help me. Besides it was humiliating.

As Roronoa charged towards me I froze. I wanted to move my body but I had already extended my limit. Forget that I was simply terrified. Don't get me wrong I did fight a lot and seen a lot of battles. But while I remembered every single rumor my friends told me about Roronoa Zoro was a demon, I froze. The damn demon was coming towards me and I froze. Believe me it wasn't a good time to froze.

"Move!" a voice yelled from a far. I was so deep in thought I couldn't understand where it came from.

"Dodge do something!" the voice yelled again. "Just don't give in to the shitty marimo!"

That last part pulled me back to the real world. Thank god. Right now I didn't know why Sanji was helping me but frankly in this situation I did not care. I bend over as Roronoa's katana came, almost cutting my head off. Then I used my punch and hit the side of Roronoa's back. I smiled as I saw Roronoa falling to the ground with great surprise.

A minute after I followed him my body also starting to fall the last thing I remembered was blackness.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Then I blinked trying to remember what happened. _Oh right, I fought Roronoa Zoro. _I smiled _I was alive!_

"Hey miss," a voice of a child came. "Are you okay?"

I turned my head and jumped a bit as I was now facing a blond little girl, which was probably 10 years old. What the hell was she doing here? And what the hell happened after I fainted?

"Yes I'm fine," I said smiled then asked. "What happened to me?"

The girls eyes suddenly started to glow and she smiled like she was listening to one of her favorite fairy tales.

"It was so cool!" she started with a melodic voice. "Just when you were about to fall caught you!"

Mr. cook? Oh she was probably talking about Sanji. I should thank him later. If it wasn't for him I would probably died.

"By the way," the girl said now her voice full of curiosity. "How did you make Zoro fall?"

I smiled. I was happy that I was able to use my special fighting skills against Roronoa.

"It's called chi blocking; it blocks a person's chi and paralyzes them for a while."

"Cool~" she said. I laughed softly. This was a cool girl. But why haven't I noticed her before and what was she doing with pirates? My marine instincts suddenly emerged. Did they kidnap this girl?

"By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm as possible.

"Oh," she said and backed up a little. She was just about to give me an answer the door opened.

"That's enough Sophie-chan dinner's ready."

The girl smiled and then winked at me. "Mr. cooks food is the best," she said and then ran out of the room. I chuckled. I admit it I loved that girl. Then I looked at the black figure that was standing at the door holding a plate.

He closed the door and walked towards me. He put the plate on my stomach and sat down on the chair that Sophie-chan was sitting a while ago. I looked at the plate that was now sitting on my stomach. It was soup but it smelled incredible. But I wasn't sure if I could eat it. They were pirates after all.

Sanji chuckled. "You can eat it," he said lighting a cigarette. "I won't put poison in a lady's soup."

There he goes again calling me a lady. I blushed a little. It wasn't like it made me happy; I wasn't just use to be called a lady or be acted as one. I took the spoon and took a mouthful of the soup. My eyes widened. It tasted simply incredible. The taste was better than the smell!

Since I was raised with the marines, I always had a constant feat that my food would disappear right in front of my eyes. So when I tasted something this good I had no choice then to gobble it up as quickly as possible. I put the finished plate back on my stomach kind of embarrassed by my bas manners.

"Was it good?" he asked simply.

"Um.. yeah thanks…" I said my cheeks red with embarrassment.

When Sanji smiled showing all of his teeth I had no choice but to smile back. He looked like a child that earned candy. Then I remembered I needed to thank him for some other things too.

"By the way thanks for snapping me out of it too," when he raised his curly eyebrow clearly not understanding I continued. "When I froze during battle you helpt me out alot thanks you didn't had to I'm your enemy after all." I didn't thank him about the thing Sophie-chan told me. I wasn't suppose to know about it.

"Don't mention it, I would had interfere if you didn't look so serious." then he shrugged. "But I do want something in return." he added and smiled.

Of course he wanted something he was a pirate after all. I nodded signalling him to continue.

"I would want to know your name?"

With that I almost litarelly forgat my own name. Why did he want to know that anyway? shouls I tell him? well he did help me alot.

"Attia, It's Attia."

"What a beutiful name," he said and with that I stared at my empty bowl. Why was I acting like this? Attia wasn't a beutiful name what was he thinking about? My pulse quickened as I freaked out. I needed to think about other then how cute Sanji was.

"Tell me about Sophie, why is she with you guys?"

He leaned over the chair and stretched his legs foward. He took a drag and smiled at me.

"Sure but don't worry we didn't kidnap her,"

**I know the chi blocking really didn't make any sense but I really like the idea and I couldn't think anything else to make Zoro fall. :D and Sanji is kind of too calm in front of a woman later on I'm going to explain that too. I hope you guys enjoyed it thanks for reading and please review! (by the way sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Sanji finished explaining the whole situation with Sophie, I was still trying to figure out if I should trust him or not.

The logical thing for me to do at the moment was to get out of here call my comrades and wait for them as I save Sophie from these barbaric pirates.

But…but looking at the blond cooks blue eye, I was doubting myself. The man did save my life after all. But then again he was a pirate and pirates were liars and murderers and everything wrong with this era. Maybe I felt this way because my whole childhood was spent with training and trying to be the best marine possible. Maybe I wasn't the best yet, I wouldn't be until I actually caught an actual pirate just by myself. Sure I was good at fighting but still there were much stronger marines then me.

I considered Sanji's story, according to him, they had found Sophie on a small rowboat unconscious. When she woke up she –of course- freaked out when she saw that they were pirates , but of course when the straw hats calmed her down she told them that she was looking for her sister that was apparently a freaking pirate.

Now, how the hell could Sanji expect me to believe something like this? Forget being a marine even if I wasn't I would never believe such an idiotic story like that. Pirates didn't _help_ people they made their lives _miserable. _Besides why the hell would a bunch of trouble makers like the straw hats help a little lost girl? It made no sense. Sophie didn't look like she was rich or anything like that.

My eyes wondered to the blond sitting next to me with an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips. I guess he wasn't allowed to smoke in the sick bay. Other than that he looked pretty calm, he wasn't even looking at me, well… he was looking at me but it was clear he was deep in thought. That didn't surprise me; he was obviously thinking that he should've told me a better more believable lie.

…_Bastard._

My hand slowly went down my waist looking for my tonfa guns but when my hand just touched the hem of my skirt my eyes widened. Those bastard pirated had took away my TONFA GUNS! Wait a second… did I just said skirt? I never wore skirts… Then I realized that I never actually looked at myself, my eyes left the thoughtful looking Sanji and they fell upon me.

I was wearing a black shirt that left very little to the imagination and the cleavage… Oh my god…

I'll be honest I was the type that men called "flat chest" but I wasn't complaining since big breast would just get in the way of my fighting. But this… this fucking shirt was so low necked that anyone who saw me until now would've thought that I had at least regular sized breast.

There was a new pair of questions spinning around my head. I could feel myself blush at the sudden realization that I was a little too exposed for my taste.

"Where the HELL İS MY CLOTHES!" I yelled furiously looking at Sanji that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and before he could respond I cut him off. "AND WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES!"

Now I was just shaking with embarrassment what if Sanji was the one that undressed me that would be just so awkward! I just met the guy and even if I thought myself as a boy far too often I still had well… girl parts. Besides wasn't Sanji known as being a pervert that always flirted with girls? Dammit!

Sanji started to shook his head hysterically mumbling a few sentences. I could only hear a couple of "no no no" "I would never" "Nami-swan said that" I couldn't understand anything he was saying but I felt a sudden relief when Sanji said no. But I would never show any of those emotions. Sanji was an enemy I must never forget that.

"Stop acting crazy and just explain," I hissed as I glared at him.

That seemed to calm him down. His head shaking stopped and he took a deep breath of air but it was obvious he preferred if that air had been the nicotine of his smoke. I glared at him again.

"You can smoke if you want, I don't mind," then I quickly added. "Just stop acting like a crazy person."

He chuckled and smiled warmly towards me. "You're too kind Attia-chan but if Chopper caught me smoking he would kill me then heal me then kill me again."

Attia-chan? What the hell was Attia-chan? I felt annoyed but yet pleased at the same time. I looked weirdly at Sanji he was the first guy that actually counted me as a girl. It was flattering but annoying at the same time. I decided to let the nickname incident pass me by and smiled back. I couldn't glare at a smile so warm and kind it would've been rude.

"Now about your clothes," he began leaning against his chair. "They were soaked in blood and sweat Nami-swan are brilliant navigator was kind enough to lend you some of her clothes. She thought of giving you a bath too but then we all agreed that it might be a bit awkward since you don't know us yet."

"Where is my uniform?" I asked happy that they didn't give me a bath. They were right, it really would've been awkward. Also I felt kind of awkward when the blond talked about Nami. His eyes had turned to hearts for a brief moment were they a couple or something? I guess the rumors were true black leg was really a player. Sanji simply shrugs at my question.

"I thing Nami-swan threw them away."

"What?!" I say with shock as I jump off the bed. "Why would she do that?" _Now I have to stay in this ridiculously revealing shirt! _

"Well we are pirates and that was a marine uniform," he replies smirking. "Besides you look better in this."

Right now I just wished Roronoa just killed me in that duel it would be much less embarrassing. There is another awkward silence between us. I really didn't mind I was too busy calculating how to make my escape. There was going to be Sophie with me so the first time in my life I really needed to be careful about what I was doing.

"You don't believe me do you?" he asks breaking the silence. But even if he's asking he clearly knows the answer to that question. When I don reply he chuckles silently it's kind of creeping me out actually. From what I heard Black Leg Sanji was usually giddy and happy this Sanji looks kind of like I said before creepy. Maybe he was sick or something?

"I figured you wouldn't," he stands up turning around now smiling like usual. "I guess you're going to have to learn to trust us or will just make you," then he snickers walking towards the door.

With that last sentence I quickly get out of the bed ignoring the very very short skirt I'm wearing and punch Sanji firmly on his back and squeeze a part of his neck, he faints and hits the floor with a loud "thump"

I knew what pirates did when they "made you" do something. I wasn't going to sit along and wait for them to torture me or something. I looked at the blond that was gracefully laying down unconscious on the floor. I had no idea how he could look graceful just laying down but Sanji pulled it off.

My heart ached a bit at the scene, he did save my life. With a sudden order from my heart my body moves unwillingly towards the blond man. I quickly give him a peck on the cheek and got out of there as soon as possible.

It wasn't like me to warm up to someone so quickly and I wasn't an idiot. I was well aware that I had started to form some sort of feeling towards the cook of the straw hats and admitting to that quickly was important. Now I was just going to erase those emotions they were wrong and gross. The emotion itself wasn't gross it was the fact that it was towards a pirate that was so wrong.

I wandered around the ship for awhile. First thing first I needed to find more suitable clothes for myself and I needed to fins my weapons. Luckily the first room I found was obviously the boys bunkroom. It was messy and had a lot of beds and I was more than aware that there were only two girls in this crew.

I walked towards the first wardrobe I saw and started to look for some decent clothes. The first shirt I found was white and there was a couple of buttons other than that it looked comfortable. I quickly took off the revealing black shirt and wore the white one it was pretty big but it was much better than the black one. Now I needed some pants that fit me.

But clearly I wasn't going to find any in this wardrobe there were all way too big. I opened the next wardrobe that was filled with…suits. I blush a bit when I realize that this is Sanji's wardrobe. After trying a couple of them, I finally found one that matched me. Still it was slightly big but it would had to do for now.

I still felt a bit guilty for knocking Sanji out and stealing his pants that were obviously made out of cotton and looked pretty expensive but … oh well… A marine has to do what a marine has to do.

**There might be more grammar mistakes then usual since its late where I live and I'm really sleepy but I really wanted to get this chapter out. I realize it's a slow one but the next chapter will be more adventurous! I promise! And I'm planning to write that chapter tomorrow and it's going to be Sanji's POV… ^^**

**Thanks for the reading so far and I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter! Until next time –hoping tomorrow- byeee! ^^ **


End file.
